360 grados en una noche por 500 grandes
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Nico era una prostituta que vendía su cuerpo con tal de ayudar a su familia, quien diría que en una noche junto a un buen servicio cierta persona la iba a salvar y pensar en sus actos Nicomaki, AU, Rated M por lemmon y lenguaje sexual
1. Chapter 1

Una joven de cabello rosa largo con dos coletas cortas, una chaqueta ancha con capucha negra con letras rojas, una falda corta negra y medias hasta la pantorrilla del mismo color, de pequeña estatura como de una niña, cuerpo de infante más una mirada parecida a la de una bebé y ojos como de sangre caminaba por las urbes luminosas de neón de Tokio.

Llevaba un año en su profesión y ganaba por cada cliente entre 100 mil y 200 mil yenes, ganaba bien y lo hacía por ella como por su familia. Era otro día donde maldecía su día a día laboral, su último cliente se estaba volviendo un maldito mandón, cuenta lo que tuvo de su último día, 30 mil, al menos ya tenía la ganancia hecha para dar otro día de fortuna para su familia, un poco más y en menos de nada debía tener al maldito viejo enganchado, en línea y hundido.

Luego de un rato va hacia una pagoda budista donde le rezaba al santísimo padre Buda en su posición de loto, tranquilo y sereno como su oro hundido en su cuerpo, perdón por usar su cuerpo y terminar ganando esa cantidad de dinero, más puso una foto de dos niñas y un pequeño niño y una mujer iguales en su apariencia física, eran la madre y los tres hermanos, su familia.

Quizás la sociedad llamaba a su empleo trabajo y explotación sexual, prostitución le decía la mayoría, esa chica pequeña lo llamaba citas de compensación o citas de nocturnas.

Al principio, era solo por un poco de dinero extra para sus necesidades propias, pero antes de darse cuenta, se hizo bastante popular, le gustaba cuando la gente le decía que era linda debido a su apariencia física y su sex-appeal a lo cual aprovechó de en vez en cuando, podía divertirse con un tipo habilidoso, desde entonces tomó eso como un trabajo para llevar el sustento a su humilde familia y claro como todo ser humano jugaba con fuego al menos tanto, ¿Verdad?

Lo hacía siempre y cuando no se encontrara con alguien loco o un demente, un viejo anciano horrible o quizás un otaku horrible, cualquiera de esas alimañas habitaban en el mundo nocturno de las tierras tokiotas.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres Sakura-chan?- Dijo una voz algo tapada y en bajo tono como si algo cubriera su boca, la mencionada se volteó al ver a una especie de hombre gordo y macizo de pronunciada barriga, usaba chaqueta invernal hipermeable naranja, una gorra de montaña, un pequeño afro que resaltaba de su gorra, gafas grandes y negras, tapabocas dando a entender que era un típico sujeto raro, probablemente un hikkikomori o posiblemente un otaku.

-Bueno, te encontré en el sitio del tablero de mensajes… Me llamo Ryoma- Dijo el misterioso hombre que se le notaba que respiraba algo agotado por lo que se le dificultaba respirar y hablar como se debía.

La pobre prostituta sonrió de manera amable, en realidad estaba atemorizada por la presencia del sujeto como de su apariencia pero debía seguir la corriente y actuar de manera cautelosa como muy alegre, un cliente es un cliente y claro se le debe dar atención.

Sonriendo y con un tierno sonrojo saludó a Ryoma

-Kyaa, te he estado esperando, Ryoma-san. Soy Sakura-chan, por favor trátame bien

El supuesto cliente asintió mientras la asqueada prostituta rodeó el gran brazo derecho del supuesto hikkikomori el cual la llevaría a su departamento, la trabajadora pelirrosa con su actitud juguetona dijo a su cliente.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos partieron hacia una de las pequeñas zonas residenciales de la ciudad, la pobre pelirrosa estaba llena de miedo al andar con un ser bastante espeluznante, de hecho el primer ser que vio en su vida. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo un bastardo y sucio gordo a esas horas de la noche, usando esas enormes ropas en pleno verano y aparte parecía que estaba hirviendo como si se hubiera quemado con usar esas ropas anchas.

-Sabes, eres mayor que el papá de Sakura-chan, pero ¿No es tu voz un poco linda?- Le abrazó de manera tierna y dulce la cintura con ese fingido tono de gentileza y amabilidad- Y tu panza es tan linda.

En menos de nada se detuvieron hasta llegar a uno de los departamentos, el hombre con la mirada señaló el piso en donde residía aunque la joven prostituta le hablaba de los lugares bonitos del sitio pero el hombre los ignoraba y en menos de nada entraron al predio.

-Kyaa, este lugar es bastante lindo, ¿Eh?

El sujeto en silencio y callado la ignoró, la joven prostituta estaba enfadada contra ese extraño cliente, no la felicitó y ni siquiera le habló una vez en el camino, viendo el como era su prominente aspecto obeso como su poca comunicación, tal pareciera que a ese ritmo, iba a ser super tenso durante el sexo, planeaba usar una vaga excusa y terminar temprano.

El lugar del encuentro era un típico cuarto japonés con un futón en el centro y un televisor pantalla ancha de plasma de 40 pulgadas en una pequeña mesa de noche y encima de la cama japonesa una especie de maleta tipo bolso deportivo.

-Oh, cierto, Ryoma-san, ¿Estás realmente bien con el dinero?- Decía la joven de cabello rosa viendo alrededor del pequeño cuarto del encuentro- Sakura-chan ha estado un poco en problemas últimamente, así que va a ser costoso, ¿Sabes?.

El hombre misterioso caminaba de manera pesada hacia la joven, ambos estaban cerca del futón mientras que de los lentes negros del supuesto cliente se iluminaban unos rayos morados junto a una extraña presencia conocida para la pequeña prostituta.

-Creo que usted no es Sakura-chan- De pronto el silencio comenzó a reinar en el escenario- Usted es Yazawa Nico-san, ¿No?

La joven prostituta quedó de piedra al escuchar tales palabras, mucho menos de un sujeto que acaba de conocer, el hikkikomori sabía de su verdadero nombre y sin entender por qué mientras que el sujeto decidió quitarse la chaqueta gruesa, la gorra, los anteojos pero de pronto se quitó el afro como el tapabocas, finalmente el ser se había despojado pero no era el cliente sino ella, era una chica de cabello rojo corto hacia los hombros, una chica adolescente, ojos morados rasgados, mirada angelical de niña y posiblemente un esbelto cuerpo parecido al de una adulta.

Usaba una chaqueta negra sola con capucha, un pantalón rojo estilo militar y unos tenis blancos, la pobre prostituta pelirrosa quedó en pausa y sin hablar cuando no podía creerlo… ¿Ella? ¿En serio era ella? Sí, era otra chica, pero… Espera un segundo…

"¿Maki-chan?"

Sí, en efecto era ella… Su kouhai en tiempos de la preparatoria, Nishikino Maki, se llamaba aquella pelirroja. El hecho curioso era que en efecto la joven tenía 15 años en ese tiempo a pesar de que su estatura era de 1,60 y era de las chicas hermosas de su respectivo curso, pero tuvo una amistad algo distante con ella.

Yendo al punto la pelirroja estaba frente a frente a la impactada prostituta que se llamaba Nico, se rascó el cuello mientras una sonrisa pequeña se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Lo siento si te asusté pero con esto finalmente te encontré

-Eres Nishikino Maki… Maki-chan…- Una sombra negra cubría su rostro temiendo lo peor pero debía guardar compostura- Vistiéndote como hombre, me engañaste...- Su cara se puso seria y puso una mano en cada cintura aunque aclaró con el índice de su mano derecha.

-Más importante aún, de acuerdo con las reglas, ¿No se supone que me digas todo por adelantado?

La pelirrosa estaba pasando por el susto de su vida pero incluso si su secreto estaba fuera y a caminos de ser revelado, todavía habían maneras de salir de esto por si acaso, tenía entre sus contactos a un chico, buen amigo esperando afuera, así que si lo llamaría, con tal de ordenar de asesinar y callar a la pelirroja.

-Bueno, yo…- La menor estaba hablando con calma como si el hecho de que su kouhai fuese una prostituta no le haya hecho impacto, más bien como todo hasta algo polémico le pareciera tan normal en nuestros días.

-Bueno, yo tuve que sacarnos a las dos solos

-¿Cuál es tu propósito, Maki-chan?- La pelirrosa se sentó en la pequeña cama mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas manteniendo esa seriedad en esa mirada- No estás aquí para hablar. ¿Viniste a predicarme? Señorita estudiante de honor- En eso último usó una voz burlesca.

-¿Qué planeas llevarme aquí?

La pelirroja por su parte tan calmada como siempre sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de sobre y del cual sacó lo que parecía ser fajos, cada uno de era de un billete de 10 mil yenes dejando esos dos fajos sobre las piernas de la prostituta la cual quedó de piedra al tomar esa cantidad, dos fajos significaba que el valor era algo muy jugoso, primera vez que tenía un buen servicio, uno de puta madre.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Tengo 500 mil… Así que por favor, véndame tu cuerpo

La loli pelirrosa estaba con los ojos salidos mientras el símbolo ¥ estaban en sus pupilas acompañadas del sonido de una caja registradora, la joven temblando ante la jugosa suma de 500mil dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Acaso eres realmente una cliente que paga?... Espera, ¿Dijiste 500 mil?

-Nico-chan, siempre te he amado- Se sacó un mechón de su cabello y se ponía a jugar con él- Pero estoy segura de que no te interesan las chicas, pero luego escuché un rumor de que estabas haciendo ese tipo de servicios.

Miró de reojo a la loli prostituta, con ese provocador vestuario sí que sabía hacer uso de su profesión aunque en estos la lujuria como la pasión se desbordarían como olas en cualquier momento hasta la sangre le estaría hirviendo.

-Si estás dispuesta a dormir con cualquier chico por dinero pensé que podrías escuchar mi pedido, por eso me vestí de esa manera y me acerqué a ti como cliente- La loli se paró y vio que en verdad la joven se lució en eso de disfrazarse, hasta una idol usando un vestido de incognito quedaría en pañales frente a esto.

Una peluca negra simulando un buen afro, unos zapatos pequeños de plataforma, sus gafas negras que eran falsas pero parecieran que fuesen tan reales y para rematar habían dos almohadas delgadas y grandes, ambas de buen algodón probablemente usadas como enrolladas alrededor del pecho dando el aspecto junto con esa chaqueta gruesa de que era una persona de alto peso, bastante ingenioso de su parte.

La pelinegra algo asombrada miró de reojo a la pelirroja, quizás tenía un vestido típico de un chico pandillero de las calles pero debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo muy resaltable más esa apariencia de princesita Disney.

-Bien, te daré el dinero de inmediato y, si no es suficiente, puedo sacar más de inmediato- En eso se le acercó de manera algo seductora, pero puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la loli mientras sus ojos serios como fríos enganchaban a sus carmines.

-No se lo diré a nadie y te dejaré solo después de esta noche- Su voz era baja, profunda y entendible tirando a una voz seductora de película- Así que, solo por esta vez, por favor, haremos el amor- Sin dudar le dio un tierno beso en los labios de la prostituta que se quedó de piedra ante semejante sensación, quizás tuvo besos en su profesión pero ese era de una chica, el primero y hasta diría que el más tierno como encantador, por alguna razón le agradó, después de separar el contacto se miraron a los ojos de manera brillante como si ansiaran de la otra.

-Nico-chan, lo último que quiero es que me odies...

Esa chica, ¿Iba bastante en serio en lo que hacía? En primer lugar, le dio 500 mil yenes por una noche, la primera vez que le daban un muy buen valor por sus servicios y eso obviamente esa era una oferta increíblemente buena. Quizás hacerlo con otras chicas sonaba asqueroso, pero debía admitir que esa pelirroja tenía una cara linda aparte de lo suyo, así que al menos era mucho mejor que ser tocada y besada por un viejo verde y enfermo, tenía la ventaja de que su kouhai era lesbiana (O quizás bisexual), ya con eso podía asegurarse de que mantuviera en secreto sus citas nocturnas…

Estaba decidido, iba a jugar con ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente mientras cerraba los ojos, por alguna razón sentía algo que la ayudaba a librarse de un horrible peso como si limpiara su alma y su corazón, era inexplicable pero debía hacerlo, en la vida hay muchas experiencias que se hacen pero solo hay que elegir que nos hace sentir bien con nosotros mismos.

-Bueno Maki-chan, escucharé esa solicitud…


	2. Chapter 2

La pelirroja sin mediar palabra y sin temor alguno, miró de cuenta nueva esos carmines y esa cara de niña, la loli en ese instante se quitó su peinado mostrando que era una peluca, su cabello era pelinegro suelto lo que junto a sus carmines le daba una belleza de niña detenida en el tiempo con la edad de una mujer.

Maki rozaba un poco el mentón de la prostituta para que la mirara fijamente mientras Nico por alguna razón ponía su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla de su cliente, el trato era uno diferente porque comúnmente el tacto de un cliente era sucio como atrevido y una obscenidad contenida pero con otra chica era raro, no era tan enfermo pero la forma del acto en sí era suave, sutil y hasta culto como cuidadoso como si antepusiera la belleza física de la prostituta antes que el morbo por el cuerpo como las ganas de follar.

Una vez más ambas unieron sus labios de esa hermosa manera solo que de una manera algo intensa como si quisieran experimentar algo nuevo, Nico rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello mientras Maki con cuidado ponía sus manos sobre la cintura hasta que se tumbaron sobre el futón expresando esos pasos iniciales en sus labios, ninguna no se había quitado ninguna de sus prendas pero pareciera que ardían en un fuego abrazador que las haría cenizas en cualquier momento.

La pelirroja estaba sobre la pelinegra ambos con sus ojos cerrados y con sus respiraciones golpeando sus caras como el sonido de sus labios al bailarse, la humedad de sus lenguas al amarrarse entre ellas junto a pequeñas palabras bonitas en susurros que tocaban el corazón de la pequeña prostituta que se sentía con ganas de estar rota por dentro, nunca antes un cliente la había tratado de manera tan tierna y dulce como una niña antes que una mujer de arrabales. Finalmente ambas se miraron a los ojos, la pelirroja estaba sonriendo mientras de pronto sus orbes purpuras estaban cristalizando.

-Guau... Estoy besando a Nico-chan...- De pronto unas saladas salían de sus ojos- Es como un sueño

-¿Para eso estás llorando?- Tomó sus pequeñas manos su rostro para limpiar esos ríos brillantes que inundaban su cara- Oye…- La miró con ternura como una niña en busca de afecto mientras ponía un dedo sobre los labios de la pelirroja, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien como para ser una noche con un cliente.

-Maki-chan, dijiste que me amabas, pero ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

-Claro así es…

-No pretendes terminar con solo un beso, ¿Verdad?

Maki se rió levemente mientras el sonrojo se le hacía muy lindo junto a su cabello, eso causó algo de gracia a la pequeña prostituta

-Discúlpame, Nico-chan

-No importa…

Una vez más ambas volvieron a unir sus bocas con tal de unir sus esencias de una manera no tan lenta pero no tan rápida, Nico tomaba la mejilla de su cliente mientras ésta le acariciaba la pierna comenzando por la rodilla provocando una sensación que emocionaba a la joven, comúnmente cuando un novato tocara a una mujer por lo general el contacto suele ser torpe e incómodo hasta las manos tiemblan mostrando su inexperiencia pero esa pelirroja…

¿Por qué esa pelirroja no era así con ella? Pareciera que su enfoque era audaz y sin vergüenza alguna, como si estuviese acostumbrada a aquello dando a entender que no era la primera vez que esa pelirroja hacía esas cosas aunque, ¿Lo hacía con otras chicas? ¿También lo hacía con otros hombres?

No importaba las respuestas, por alguna razón ser tomada como ser besada y lamida por una mujer le resultaba reconfortante hasta diría que era muy agradable, no había asco como repulsión, probablemente la sutileza y la sencillez era bastante natural entre dos mujeres en la intimidad, le agradaba y le gustaba.

Sus dedos de niña se clavaban sobre la espalda de su kouhai mientras sus respiraciones chocaban entre ellas, una nueva sensación embargaba a Nico cuando Maki de manera lenta como provocativa tenía su mano izquierda en su trasero, apretada, caliente, fuerte y con la derecha hurgaba sobre la chaqueta sintiendo como era su tórax y cintura pero no metía mano dentro de la prenda, fue hacia la cremallera donde la abrió mostrando que la chica pelinegra usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas enmallada mostrando un sostén fucsia fuerte, Nico no quedaba atrás ya que aprovechó durante la sesión para subirle la chaqueta negra, de la cual la pelirroja se despojó dejando una camiseta negra con una pequeña estrella a modo de escudo en el pecho.

Siguieron besándose hasta que la pelirroja quitó la camiseta enmallada y miró el brassier de la prostituta, se detuvo para mirar más que ese sostén o su plano pero tierno, Nico ladeó la mirada sonrojada como si le incitara que lo hiciera de una vez

-Hermosa…

Una vez más se acercó a la pequeña prostituta para besarle de manera lenta como delicada su cuello de niña mientras la pequeña pelinegra se tapaba la boca sintiendo como su voz iba salirse de su ser y de nuevo ese choque eléctrico volvió cuando la cliente hurgó en el lado izquierdo tocando su duro botón lo que apenas dio inicio a los motores de Nico mediante su pequeño grito de niña.

Finalmente el sostén estaba subido mostrando pechos pequeños, escultura de una niña tallada en el tiempo con la edad de una mujer, una niña estancada en el tiempo pero que conservaba su ternura como su hermosura de niña de piel suave y blanca

-Nico-chan, quiero tener un poco de ti- La mencionada se sonrojó mientras dejó sus brazos estirados sobre la cama, quería poner a prueba a su cliente, si era igual o distinta a aquellos sucios hombres en la cama

-¿Podría por favor tenerlo?

-No te preocupes…- Ladeó la mirada mientras se tocaba el pecho izquierdo- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, después de todo soy toda tuya y tú eres mía

Una vez continuaron con muchos besos hasta los más fogosos hasta que en medio del intercambio de bocas Maki tocó el pecho izquierdo, pulsando de nueva cuenta el botón rosa, Nico soltó un grito que la encendía mientras sentía como su duro punto era pellizcado por esa pelirroja.

La cliente sin dudar empezó a chupar y sorber el botón derecho mientras jugueteaba con el izquierdo, la prostituta se hundía en gemidos junto a su respiración agitada mientras se sujetaba del hombro izquierdo con su única mano libre. Maki dibujaba con su tacto su camino desde el torax hasta la falda negra que hacía volar la imaginación, la bajó de manera delicada y cuidadosa.

Unas bragas rosa muy lindas por cierto y con moña a lo cual decidió pulsar la entrada V inversa de la pequeña prostituta la cual soltó un gemido cediendo a caer en su lado más lascivo, la cliente decidió hurgar en sus bragas usando un dedo entrando en la pelinegra la cual apresó el cuello con sus delgados brazos mientras su voz escapaba a punta de plegarias ante esa electrizante sensación en ella.

-Nico-chan… Se siente increíble abajo, estás mojada

Nico sin temor alguno se despojó de sus interiores y faldas mientras alzaba las piernas, una pequeña sonrisa junto a un gesto coqueto abrió su entrada mostrando su lado carnoso y rosado como mojado.

-Vamos cariño, te ganaste un premio por ser sincera conmigo- La pelirroja algo dudosa acercó su boca hacia el núcleo de la loli, sacó su lengua y probó la esencia de la loli la cual caía en ese estado puro de placer intenso mientras decía palabras como gritos eróticos y sucios los cuales hasta diría que sonarían por toda la calle.

Maki devoraba como una fiera en busca de su carne ese exquisito manjar rosa mientras unas manos apretaban sus cabellos de una manera fuerte como loca, como si la aferraran hacia esa concha exquisita, Maki no se contentaba con solo su lengua sino que con su tacto, un dedo en la carne de la prostituta mientras su lengua se deleitaba con el clítoris.

-Ah… Que rico… Así…

Se sentía bastante bien dentro de la pequeña loli, era caliente dentro de esa niña que estaba siendo víctima del placer digno de una profesional, no la culpaba, adentro era tan estrecho y tan húmedo que era fácil meter los dedos una y otra vez pero por ahora era la primera ronda y dejaba que la loli obtuviera el control de la siguiente.

-¿Te gusta Nico-chan?

-Sí… Me gusta… Se siente rico

La pelirroja encendió el último propulsor de la pelinegra mientras su boca y lengua devoraban de manera lenta como cuidadosa el seno izquierdo saboreando ese duro botón de fresa en ese pequeño bulto sin desarrollo hasta que finalmente Nico apretando fuerte sobre el cuello de Maki gritó de manera fuerte que se iba a correr hasta que expulsó su fluido blanco sobre las sabanas del futón.

Nico estaba tirada en la cama mientras estaba en la cama mientras Maki la abrazaba de manera muy cuidadosa como muy protectora, la pequeña prostituta estaba recuperando el aire contra el pecho de la pelirroja aunque por otro lado su olor era muy embriagador como también exquisito a lo cual decidió recuperar sus energías y acostarse encima de la pelirroja como una niña en busca de tener un rato con un peluche.

La chica pelinegra abrazaba de manera tierna a la cliente mientras ésta aceptaba el gesto de la prostituta, para ser alguien de esa profesión le resultaba adorable ese lado era como su sello personal y aparte era linda como irresistible

-Nico-chan, dime… ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Creo que para ser mi primera vez con una chica, me siento bien- Suspiró- No sé cómo expresarlo pero se sentía tan cálido, intenso… Me sentía irresistible como si me derritiera en tus brazos- Sonrió mientras entrelazó su mano con la pelirroja la cual estaba conmovida por ese algo que amaba de su senpai en el pasado.

-Lástima que a veces no tienes consideración- Sonrió infantilmente hasta que infló las mejillas a lo que la pelirroja le causó mucha gracia- Ahora es mi turno de que te haga sentir mejor, pero créeme te voy a dar mucho amor, esta vez en este round no puedo dejar que tengas de mí

Maki sonrió levemente y decidió pararse de la cama mientras Nico sacaba de su bolso una lata de gaseosa y la compartió ya que hacía un calor infernal allá afuera a pesar de que eran horas de la noche, la pelirroja alistó su bolso largo mientras la loli se llevaba las manos a la boca, esa chica lucía con esos juguetes como consoladores de todo tipo dando a entender que aparte de los 500 mil yenes también daría su máximo poder, sería una noche de bastante fuerza y poder femenino.

La pelinegra apagó las luces no sin antes encender una lámpara cuadrada japonesa a lo cual una vez más miró a su linda y tierna clienta, esos orbes morados eran bastante vivos y preciosos, era como ver la noche en su mejor momento donde una vez más volvieron a besarse de manera apasionada como intensa, ahora era el momento de la prostituta para saber el lado dócil de su cliente.

Mientras se besaban, la loli aprovechó para subirle la camiseta negra a su cliente de manera lenta como segura, la pelirroja alzó los brazos para hacerlo más fácil y eficaz mientras la loli hacía el resto del trabajo hasta tirar la prenda sobre el suelo, Nico quedó con la boca abierta y con un leve hilo rojo de su nariz cuando presenciaba la primera vez de ver a una chica en todo su esplendor, el torso de una diosa como un brassier negro y ese par de cosas que nunca tendría de la naturaleza aparte de que sus pechos eran algo grandes y decentes como jugosos y apetecibles… Algo le decía que si le iba a tirarse bien sabroso a esa pelirroja sería ZEUS.

-Rayos señorita, ¿Cómo diablos le haces para ponerte así de sexy?- Ahora ya estaba frente a esos pequeños magumbos mientras ya tenía dos pequeños hilos de sangre de su nariz- Pero, ¿Eres virgen?

-Dios, que poco romántica eres- La pelirroja se ruborizó pero sonreía ante esas palabras de Nico, aunque sentía pesar por tener un físico y un atractivo que aplastaba estadísticamente a la loli, al menos ella sería la cena y con eso bastaba para demostrar de que estaba hecha la pelinegra para comerse un mujerón.

Nico una vez más aprovechó para besar a su clienta de manera caliente como ardiente mientras su mano derecha tenía el hombro izquierdo de la menor mientras que con la otra acariciaba el tórax grande y sensual de esa chica, luego trasladó su boca a donde estaba el suculento brassier donde comenzó a lamer como besar de una manera sensual esa prenda, esa chica era verdaderamente hermosa como lo era de ardiente, era sexy y aparte de tener ese lado tierno y sutil en la intimidad, sus nulos pechos eran nada frente a aquella belleza pero se sentía como la chica más suertuda del mundo.

Maki posaba una mano sobre la espalda de Nico, pequeña y fornida, lo que no esperaba de ella, de su amada senpai. Se despojó de su brassier mostrando sus pechos lo que dejó que Nico estaba con cara de Mr. Popo mientras decía en tono caribeño

-¡Ay mi negro! Mira como tiene esa chica ese tumbao

-¿Con quieres comerte todo esto?- La pelirroja decidió desabrocharse su pantalón hasta las rodillas haciendo que ahora Nico estuviera como el meme del pelón de Brazzers ya que Maki lucía unas sensuales bragas rojas con un deleitable corazón rosa, como decía la canción, la tipa tenía lo suyo que hacía arder los pantalones de cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino.

-No te preocupes, tienes el derecho de hacerme toda tuya y hacerme sentirme como tu mujer

-Ok, entonces tomaré la delantera- La pelinegra tragó grueso y decidió ir como un buen Popeye por su Oliva, Maki no tenía espinacas pero si uno que otro buen tomate a lo cual la prostituta comenzó a saborearse el pecho izquierdo, era como comerse un buen bizcocho o un pedazo de torta con fresa.

Lamía en círculos ese punto rosa duro mientras Maki le acariciaba los cabellos, era como ver a una bebé chupando teta y era enternecedor hasta adorable ver ese lado infantil, ahora jugaba pulsando el botón derecho haciendo que Maki se estremeciera ante eso pero le agradaba y apenas era la primera parte.

-Sabes a sudor…. Porque solo estabas usando todas esas capas

Nico seguía usando su boca para disfrutar de ese trozo de pastel rojo complementado con los gemidos de su cliente que se deleitaba ante su tacto, una niña que aparte de ser muy buena para ser una puta, también era muy buena para ser una pervertida. Decidió quitarse sus interiores y dejarlos sobre el suelo mientras ordenó a la loli que bajara la cabeza a su centro mojado para disfrutarlo con el paladar, quizás era difícil contener su voz pero con que esa senpai la hiciera sentir muy rico gritaría su nombre con cosas sucias a los cuatro vientos sin importar nada.

-Parece que te estás mojando aquí también, ¿Eh?

La loli usó su lengua para disfrutar de la entrada de la pelirroja mientras que con su mano derecha se jugaba con su propia concha, los gemidos y gritos de la pelirroja eran tan intensos que la excitaban como anhelando meterse uno de esos dildos para metérselo en esa rica pelirroja.

-Hmm, mamacita rica…- Decían sin dejar de seguir con su función- Estás bien caliente hoy

La pelirroja seguía sumida en el placer agarrando los cabellos negros de la prostituta, se sentía increíble, se sentía de puta madre, se sentía en el paraíso o en el infierno, cualquiera de las dos cosas era viable, estaba húmeda por esa chica de ojos carmín que la hechizaban y sacaban su lado más insaciable como su más pasivo y sumiso, esclava y fiera, daría lo que fuera con hacer las dos cosas, la amaba con todo su ser a pesar de que no tuvieron algo lindo en el pasado.

-Lame, perra, lame…

Repetía, gritaba, susurraba y murmuraba todo hasta que de pronto expulsó su fuego sobre la boca de la loli que saboreaba esa tifa liquida entre sus papilas, era amargo como dulce a lo cual se lo tragó de un golpe y en menos de nada se tiró a la cama para llevarse el buen pero de pronto el sonido de unas nalgadas la interrumpieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Maki al parecer no estaba del todo llena con el oral a lo cual se puso en cuatro abriendo con ambas manos sus glúteos mostrando sus dos entradas como si implorara a gritos que le metiera algo o le hiciera algo.

-Nico-chan… En estos momentos quiero que me den una buena verga

La loli suspiró con pesadez pero ni modo, era un servicio costoso y obviamente ambas se lucirían y se darían con todo su poder a lo cual con una cara algo decepcionada como cansada a modo de bufido dijo

-Tanto gemido no es suficiente, ¿Verdad? Bueno, tú ganas Maki-chan- Decidió ir a donde estaban los juguetes hasta que le causó algo de interés un dildo de doble cabeza, es decir a cada lado del instrumento era la punta de un pene a lo cual se le hacía bastante raro pero por otro lado sería agradable tener una experiencia con esa cosa.

-Maki-chan, vamos a hacer cosas mucho más increíbles, ¿De acuerdo?

La pelirroja asintió mientras la prostituta seguía mirando como curioseando todos esos elementos de plástico y látex, formas, tamaños y colores integraban el contenido de la mochila, la pelinegra estaba sorprendida de que su clienta tuviera un sorprendente apetito sexual hacia las de su mismo género, era una locura.

-Mierda, Maki-chan. Pensé que había algo en esa gigantesca bolsa tuya y pensar que tenías tantos juguetes lascivos allí, sabes, es un poco preocupante que hayas traído todas estas cosas- Pero con que la tipa era menor, sexy, sumisa e insaciable era muy buen motivo para medir hasta donde llegaba su placer y su debilidad.

-Bien…- Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se colocaba un arnés con uno de esos calientes y sensuales juguetes de plástico, en ese caso un dildo negro de 25 centímetros.

-Bien señorita, es hora de que las niñas malas como tú que rompen las reglas deben ser castigadas

La pelirroja no dijo nada y en menos de nada alzó el trasero a la espera de que la loli se lo metiera de una vez pero la pequeña optó por ir por su bolso y colocarse un preservativo con tal de cuidarse como de evadir las enfermedades y las infecciones, Maki al voltearse vio el potente miembro de plástico a lo cual decidió entonces chuparlo tratando de ser garganta profunda pero apenas podía con la punta y menos de la mitad aunque eso a Nico le era un buen deleite.

La pelirroja era muy buena en lo que hacía dando lamidas hacia la punta y de en vez en cuando alrededor del falo plástico añadiendo chupadas y miradas lascivas, Nico se sentía como un dios castigador (Pero sin ser Kira o uno de los tres cartas de dioses egipcios). Sin pensarlo dos veces insertó el fuerte miembro dentro de la vagina de la pelirroja la cual sentía un choque eléctrico al sentir la poderosa katana en su interior aunque la propia loli se llevaba la sorpresa de su vida.

-Wow, es bastante grande, estoy a punto de metértela y tu reacción es bastante inocente- En eso puso a Maki bocarriba mientras la loli de rodillas comenzó la ofensiva de rodillas mientras le alzaba los muslos, era increíble, era como tirarse a una mujer mayor, cada empuje como cada movimiento de la pelvis de la prostituta era como un golpe a la mente como a las neuronas de la pelirroja que la hacían emocionar mucho

-Vaya es duro tener… Una verga así pero… Es bastante fácil en cómo usarla- No dejaba de mover intensamente el arnés, quizás respiraba algo agitada pero no impedía que diera sus palabras al respecto del acto- Oye, Maki-chan… ¿Has usado esta cosa… para masturbarte antes?

La pelirroja la cual estaba como una hoguera en la cama dio en un susurro ese "Sí" sin dejar moverte de manera desenfrenada sintiendo como ese arnés la golpeaba constantemente trazando su camino hacia el útero, la joven alzó las manos como si quisiera abrazar, sentir o aferrarse a la pequeña prostituta, esa cara que hacía de suplicio por alguna razón le causó interés como extrañeza a Nico

-Tu cara… Es tan obscena… ¿Siempre me has mirado… de una manera… tan sucia?

-…

-¡Respóndeme!- Por alguna razón a la loli le dolía dentro esa mirada ya que mientras seguía con su trabajo, Maki miraba a la loli como si ese camino que tomó fuera su culpa completa, de hecho estaba derramando lagrimas a lo que Nico tuvo que tragarse ese dolor y seguir con su trabajo, también quería llorar y sufrir con Maki, no debió ser dura con ella.

De hecho no la miraba de manera sucia, no la miraba de manera morbosa, la miraba como esa tierna senpai con alma y corazón como cuerpo de niña adorable y tierna, esa chica que siempre sonreía con alegría hasta uno diría que sus tristezas eran despejadas al instante, la miraba como su amor imposible y no correspondido, por la que no podía hacer nada.

-Yo…-Su voz estaba quebrada pero tenía el valor de abrirse la cicatriz- Yo siempre… He pensado… En ti…

Eso entristeció como motivó a Nico a seguir embistiendo a la pelirroja hasta que ésta llegó al orgasmo que se impregnó de nueva cuenta en las sábanas blancas del futón a lo cual la loli como la pelirroja se acostaron con tal de reponerse aunque la loli prostituta sentía ganas de que se la metieran hasta el fondo a lo cual miró el dildo de doble punta, era mejor que las dos se mantuvieran unidas en el placer por un solo elemento que estrechaba y unía las cuevas de ambas.

Nico en realidad se estaba poniendo un poco excitada de hecho, honestamente, estaba un poco mareada pero al final, resultaba que el sexo entre chicas era como jugar y a la vez con un sistema bastante, de hecho pareciera que follaran mejor.

Cuando se hace con un hombre la estructura era con un oral a su miembro, abrir las piernas, meter y sacar miembro dentro de ella, chupar miembro, sexo anal, penetración y orgasmo, de esa manera era como un sube y baja, entrar y salir, los hombres no saben cómo se supone como se sienten dentro de una mujer, simplemente buscan el placer propio y son muy pocos quienes en verdad se preocupan para satisfacer a sus parejas.

Pero cuando se trata de estar con otra mujer pareciera que ellas si saben cómo se debería sentir y lo que le gustaría a una por ley le gustaría a la otra. Nunca hay quejas porque siendo realistas el sexo lésbico es extremadamente bueno, de hecho cuando dos mujeres lo hacen saben lo que es gozar un multiorgasmo y podrían tenerlos una y otra vez sin problemas y sin recargar energías, además de que se la pudieran serruchar casi todo el día si así lo querían.

Era un poco aburrido pensar tantas cosas de una nueva experiencia en toda una noche pero trabajo era trabajo, el valor que se le dio era bueno así que a gozar y dejar que un trozo de plástico las hiciera sentir mejor.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

Ambas mujeres frotaban y rozaban sus sexos unidos por ese dildo negro, fuerza, poder, sudor, vergüenza, rojo vivo, respiración, jadeos, gemidos, velocidad haciendo que una sintiera más de la otra, velocidad y constancia hasta el ruido, el acto llegaba a un punto donde el ruido de la urbe era opacado por sus voces que por alguna razón a la distancia causaba que varios autos se les prendiera la alarma.

Nico se llevaba varias interrogantes durante muchas rondas, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué con Maki? Ella como esa pelirroja habían estado yendo lejos y demostrando de que estaban hechas todo este tiempo y eso que era toda una noche y solo eso.

Era la primera vez que tenía uno que otro orgasmo, eran tan intensos, uno mejor que el otro. Las dos chicas, cliente y prostituta simplemente no dejaban de ir tan lejos y aparte no creía que alguien como Maki o en el caso estuviesen tan obsesionadas entre ellas, quizás por la belleza natural entre ambas a pesar de las diferencias físicas entre ambas pero parecieran que se conectaban.

La respiración y los latidos entre ambas eran fuertes y constantes gradualmente se volvían erráticos y para ser su primera noche larga, su primer mejor servicio y su primera vez con una chica, era la primera vez que la excitaba tanto. Seamos sinceros, ¿Acaso esas dos chicas a pesar de sus diferencias no eran demasiado sexualmente compatibles? ¿Por qué entre ambas se conocían todos sus puntos débiles? Era como si ellas dos supiera todo sobre la una y la otra… No, cada que reaccionaban, entre ellas estaban aprendiendo esos puntos débiles.

Uno a uno… Entre ellas estaban oliendo todo sobre ambas

Pero también habían juicios sobre todo de Maki que con ojos llorosos y su mirada roja, sudorosa y fulminante con sus orbes violeta sentenciaba duramente a la destrozada ojicarmín

-Nico-chan… Tú tuviste… ¿Siempre has estado haciendo… esas cosas?- Su voz destrozada hacía una combinación con sus jadeos y su respiración agitada- ¡Eres una persona horrible! Te quise mucho, Nico-chan… Ni como tú te lo imaginas… Pero te han pagado… Para dormir con hombres… Que ni siquiera conoces…

Nico no decía nada, más bien aceptaba esas críticas y férreas palabras, era una basura como escoria de la sociedad, quizás sus hermanitos y su madre eran la prioridad para mejorarles y darles algo mejor pero aún así se sentía un ser horrible cuyo sentido de vivir no tenía importancia.

Una vez más ambas se corrieron involucrando a ese miembro negro, quizás la primera vez con una chica y aparte de que era su kouhai era lo mejor de su vida y por alguna razón le estaba dejando una lección o quizás una que otra moraleja, ya habían hundido el pequeño cuarto de gemidos y sus cabezas se estaban volviendo borrosas, se estaban volviendo locas.

Los juicios hacia la prostituta seguían ronda tras ronda

-Pensé que no podría evitarse… Que terminaras con alguien más... ¡Que mi amor por ti no sería correspondido!... Pero… Para que vendas tu cuerpo a cualquiera... Si alguien está bien contigo, a veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para tí?

Las lagrimas y los sollozos de esos ojos morados la mataban por dentro, no lo soportaba, no quería más, no podía más con eso, ¿Qué ganaba con su vida actual? Destrozar a las personas que la rodeaban y amaban

-Es por eso… Que no me rendiré… Hasta tener tu amor

A pesar de las criticas como de las reprimendas por sus actos, algo increíble venía constantemente, algo más que un simple orgasmo entre ambas chicas y por alguna sentían que les cambiaban la vida.

Una sonrisa pequeña a pesar de la tristeza expulsada de esa belleza de cabellos rojos

-No importa lo contaminada que te vuelvas, no te odiaré y estaré dispuesta al menos darte un rato de felicidad

Quería morirse de la vergüenza y del arrepentimiento pero por otro lado se sentía que alguien la estaba salvando, le estaba dando un nuevo camino como una segunda oportunidad… Un giro de 360 en menos de una noche y en pleno acto sexual, no había descripción pero estaba decidido, tenía que dar un reinicio a su vida y quizás al lado de esa chica tierna de ojos nocturnos como de cabello ardiente.

Finalmente Maki estaba acostada y cubierta por el futón mientras Nico estaba sentada con una toalla blanca como larga alrededor de su cuerpo, como si se cubriera de un frío, de hecho momentos antes se dio una ducha fría para sofocarse en este verano infernal. La pelirroja se sentó viendo de cerca a su senpai que mantenía la mirada baja y su vista miraba al suelo.

-Nico-chan… Lo siento…- La pelirroja le dedicaba una sonrisa leve aunque sentía culpabilidad- Estaba enfadada y aturdida, no debí actuar muy duro contigo

-No importa, Maki-chan- La pobre pelinegra no despejaba la mirada hacia la urbe- No es gran cosa y aparte me sorprendiste, no creí que fueras capaz de hacer eso…

Poco a poco las luces de la ciudad desaparecen dando paso al increíble resplandor de la mañana con su amanecer y su silencio tranquilizador, aunque la pobre prostituta sentía como su alma se estaba haciendo pedazos y la tristeza persistía en su ser, no quería mirar a los ojos a Maki, era un ser sucio y asqueroso y no necesitaba de nadie quería estar sola o morirse.

En eso sacó de su bolso los dos enormes fajos que conformaban los 500 mil, de hecho sacó el dinero que tenía posiblemente un millón de yenes.

-Maki-chan, te devuelvo tu dinero

-Nico-chan…- Alzó una ceja por la acción de la loli

-No quiero venderme, no quiero dinero, no quiero nada- Bajó su mirada tapándose con la toalla junto a unos sollozos pequeñas- No me siento bien- Su llanto destrozado hizo mella en su voz, Maki de manera lenta se paró y abrazó de manera cuidadosa ese cuerpo pequeño, era triste como esa pequeña se destrozaba en llanto por el camino que tomó.

-Sé cómo te sientes…- Decía la pelirroja sosteniendo a esa niña entre sus brazos junto a su desnudo cuerpo de diosa- Siempre quise tener algo contigo pero supongo de que seamos amantes está fuera de discusión, pero si nos hiciéramos amigas con beneficios o simplemente amigas, no me importaría perder el tiempo otra vez

Nico aceptó el gesto de solidaridad de su kouhai hacia ella a lo cual ambas se dispusieron a acostarse no sin antes que Maki guardara el millón de yenes en el bolso de Nico, quizás no fue honrado pero ganó el dinero por sus hermanos y para ser el último día en ese callejón llamado prostitución al menos extendía las mejoras hacia su familia. La pelinegra estaba en los brazos de la pelirroja pero sentía una satisfacción al sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-Nico-chan, te he amado desde el momento en que te vi- La mencionada quedó de piedra pero no borraba su sonrisa, quería verificar si esas palabras pudieran ser ciertas como reales

-Cada vez que te veía me sentía alegre pero sabía que no debería tener estos sentimientos, así que no me acerqué a ti pero siempre, siempre... Te he deseado desde la distancia- Miraba con dulzura a esos lindos ojos rojos junto a esa cara y hermosura de niña, la pelinegra se sonrojó y sonrió mientras tomaba una mano de su ahora persona de su corazón,

-Maki-chan, no me mires así o comenzaré a sentirme rara

Ambas se rieron levemente sin mirarse profundamente hasta que Maki abrazó a su ahora loli de su vida mientras ponía su cara sobre el hombro derecho

-Nico-chan, no me importa que no seamos amantes… Incluso si solo necesitas mi cuerpo, incluso si solo quieres que sea tu juguete…- Quería llorar por tener a esa hermosa niña- Eso me haría tan increíblemente feliz...

Nico una vez más le limpió las lágrimas y dio un sutil beso en sus labios, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, de hecho ese era el propósito de la pelirroja, en verla sonreír con tal de que le llenara la vida con tal de liberarla de las desdichas de la vida común en el ser humano.

-Sabes… Esta es la primera vez que alguien me ama mucho, aunque pensé que eras una orgullosa estudiante de honor que odiaba a delincuentes como yo, si eres tan directo con tu amor entonces me enamoraré de ti y te haré feliz como lo quiero ser contigo.

-Nico-chan…

-Así es Maki-chan, te amo y te amaré… Con mucho gusto lo haría incluso si es solo físico, incluso si es solo por placer, está bien…

-Lo siento, Nico-chan

-No… Perdóname Maki-chan no debí ignorar tus sentimientos

Una vez más se besaron tiernamente, la pequeña pelinegra rodeaba el cuello de su amada pelirroja la cual tomaba sus caderas, ambas sonreían no con placer en sus ojos sino con amor y cariño entre ambas

-Maki-chan…

-¿Sí?

-¿Está bien si lo hacemos una vez más? Como novias

-De acuerdo…

Y así una nueva vida comenzó para ambas.


End file.
